


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Changkyun, Beaches, Falling In Love, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Ice Cream, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, References to Footloose (1984), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:14 AM**

"You weren't paying attention again,weren't you?"

Jooheon sighed for the what felt the hundredth time that day."I didn't do it on purpose I swear!"He said defensively,but also truthfully."I don't why it keeps happening!"


End file.
